Who the Hell is Flying the Plane?
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: This is the 3rd Story in the Birdman Series-Three dead marines, weird charges on one of the dead man's credit card and now it's a joint investigation with the FBI. Piecing together clues and Abby's geographical revelation have them scrambling to make reservations to fly out-no can do-who does Gibbs know that can fly? And all Tobias wants to know is who the hell is flying the plane?


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

_**This is the third installment of the Birdman Series. **_

*********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS*********

Vance looks down in the bullpen dreading the fact the he has to inform Gibbs that the investigation they were beginning appeared to be connected to a case the FBI was working. The three dead Marines had been found at the location the FBI had planned to monitor as a meeting place of the Human Slave traders. Unfortunately for the Marines, they hadn't started yet.

The two agents that were assigned to set up surveillance spotted the NCIS van and called Fornell. Now they wanted to take over the investigation claiming ownership; only agreeing to a joint investigation by stating that they actually had no knowledge the two cases were related.

Catching Gibbs' eye Vance motions his chin towards the office.

Gibbs heads up the stairs after telling the team to keep digging. Entering Vance's office, he closes the door behind him.

Gibbs starts in right away. "In the middle of a case here Leon, couldn't it wait? What do you need?"

Vance places a toothpick in his mouth before speaking. "Settle down Gibbs. This is regarding the case which is now a joint investigation with the FBI. The area in which the three Marines were found is a known meeting place for a group of Human Slave Traders."

He lets Gibbs digest this information before continuing. "Now before you go off on a tangent about them being Marines and no proof that they were even a part of that, I agree. That was the argument I used to get them to share the case. They wanted to take it solely. The traders have stepped up their quest for men and women and have resorted to kidnapping, two cases that they know of, and that's not counting the missing persons that may also be a part of this."

Gibbs taking a deep breath can see that this is the only way they could be a part of it. Finally speaking he asks. "Fornell?"

Vance nods. "Yes. They figure he's the only one who can work with you."

Gibbs grunts. "Only because they don't do their damn job right. That mean Sacks too?"

Vance grins. "Oh yea. DiNozzo will have a field day with that."

Gibbs sighs. "Let me go tell the team the good news. When are they going to get here? They're bringing the information they have as well aren't they? They want to play they are going to have to play fair."

"Should be here within the hour and will be bringing everything that they have so far. Agreed to work out of NCIS but I have a feeling it's because of Miss Scuito's skills.

Gibbs smirks. "Not our fault we have the best Forensic Scientist in the country." Leaving Vance's office and walking down the stairs.

Tony looks up and sees Gibbs leaving the Director's office and the grim look on his face.

"This can't be good." Tony says looking over at McGee and Ziva.

The other two agents look up and see what Tony means.

"I wonder what Vance said to him?" Tony didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"This investigation has just become a joint one with the FBI. They should be arriving within the hour with everything that they have. Looks like our three Marines found themselves at a location that has been found to be a meeting place for a Human Slavery Ring."

Tony looks at Gibbs. "Fornell?"

Gibbs nods then a small smile appears on his face. "Yes. Sacks as well. Try not to hurt him too badly."

Tony smirks. "I make no promises."

Gibbs looking over at all three of his agents continues, "Make sure we have everything that we have found together and organized so we don't have to waste time explaining everything to them. If we're lucky maybe they will be bringing us some solid leads and we can get this solved, wrapped up and out of our hair before we notice them."

McGee speaks up. "Already organized Boss. We had just finished looking over what we had so far and were trying to figure out a few anomalies that we found."

"Such as?"

McGee looks over at Tony. "Tony found some weird charges on Corporal Griffin Olek's credit cards." McGee motions for Tony to continue. Tony steps up to the screen and brings up the receipts.

"After hearing about the ring Boss, these charges on Olek's card make sense. It looks like he was more than just at a location of a Slavery Ring, but very involved in it." Pointing to the screen, "He has charges for an Intermodal trailer and for additions and modifications made to the trailer."

"We had been wracking our brains trying to figure out what in the world he was using the trailer for though since we haven't seen the trailer yet. The charges were detailed and it was modified to contain twenty bus seats with restraints, a bathroom, bedroom, and an air filtration system."

"Now it all makes sense. This would be what they transported the victims in taking them to their training camp or the auction site. We found several other cards with different names all linked to Olek. They were definitely training slaves Boss. The charges for sex toys, restraints and the like were way too extreme for even a healthy, red blooded male."

Gibbs nods in understanding. "What about the other two Marines?"

Ziva answers. "Neither Lance Corporal Robert Sanchez or Lance Corporal Kyle Brown has any odd charges nor has anything popped up link them to this."

Gibbs takes in everything that his agents found. "Then why are all three dead? Have we got ballistics back from Abby?"

Tony shakes his head. "No. I do however have two theories on why the three Marines are dead. Ballistics should prove if I'm right."

Gibbs gestures for DiNozzo to continue.

Tony begins. "One- Olek was caught in the crossfire by accident. Sanchez and Brown may have seen something or were suspicious of Olek. We do know, through our background check, that Sanchez's sister went missing right after she visited. Perhaps he got a vibe that Olek was involved, but when they arrived at the location, they got more than they bargained for. Olek's partners went to eliminate Sanchez and Brown and he was killed."

"Two- Either way Sanchez and Brown are suspicious of Olek and are following him trying to find out what he is up to. Only they come upon Olek arguing with his partners and his partners deciding they have had enough, eliminate all three of them."

Gibbs looks at Tony. "And ballistics will help how?"

Tony shrugs. "Same gun, different gun, angle of the hit."

Gibbs nods. "We'll see then. McGee is there any way to locate the trailer?"

"Not by tracking or tracing. It was purchased through a legit dealer and had no GPS attached to it. They may have placed their own on it, which if they were using it to haul people it would make sense, but right now we have no proof that they have done that. The trailer would look just like hundreds of others on the road, you'd never notice it."

Ziva adds her thoughts. "If there is a camp, I do not believe it is local. Tony has me looking into where all the toys were delivered. There are many places, PO Boxes, UPS stores, etc. I am putting it in a grid so that we may see if there is something to it."

"Good. Keep up the good work. I'm going to go see if Abby has anything for us." Turning Gibbs makes his way to the stairs to grab a Caf-Pow and to Abby.

He smiles as he hears the blaring music and enters the lab. Abby sees him and bounds over to him. "Bossman! You come bearing gifts." Taking the proffered drink and swallowing a huge gulp.

"What'cha got for me Abs?"

"There were two shooters and two guns. Sanchez and Brown were each killed with a bullet from both of the guns and Olek, one gun. There is some unique dirt on the bottom of Olek's shoe, it was deeply embedded so it's not new and neither of the other Marines had the same dirt. I'm running tests on it now and as soon as I have something I'll let you know."

Gibbs leans over and places a kiss on her cheek. "Good work Abs." He turns and heads over to Autopsy.

Ducky spies Gibbs as he enters. "Jethro, I was just going to call you. I finished up with our dearly departed soldiers here. Curious findings, Lance Corporal Sanchez and Brown were killed with well placed kill shots- the head and heart. However, Corporal Olek was hit in the arterial vein in the neck, the bullet lodged there and he bled out."

Gibbs shakes his head and smirks. "Should have known."

Ducky looks at Gibbs with a puzzled expression on his face. "Should have known what Jethro?"

"Tony had two theories after finding out one of the Marines was dirty and one of them is correct. Put two and two together and came up with a scenario where Olek is caught in the cross fire as his partners take out Sanchez and Brown."

Ducky chuckles, "Well then, it appears that young Anthony has indeed hit the nail on the head."

Gibbs waves as he heads back to the bullpen.

Walking up to Tony, Gibbs grins. "Seems one of your theories holds some merit. Olek was caught in the crossfire and he bled out. His death wasn't intentional." Turning to face all three of his agents, he continues. "So we have narrowed down the how and the why, now we just need to find out whom and where. There still is the matter of the slavery ring."

At that moment, the elevator dings and the door opens revealing its occupants, Fornell and Sacks.

Fornell salutes and gives a cheeky grin. "So I hear we're working with the A team, our pleasure. So did everyone get word of the good news?" Receiving identical sets of glares from team Gibbs he chuckles. "I can see that you have. Come on, it's not that bad. I'm a nice guy."

Tony looks at Sacks. "But the company you keep is scary."

Fornell narrows his eyes at DiNozzo. "Play nice. We don't have as much on this case as we'd like to. We were just ready to set up surveillance when you found the three dead Marines. This ring has operated very quietly and under the radar."

"There have been three kidnappings though fairly recently. It appears that they may not be getting what they need from however else they were going about it. If it hadn't been for the kidnappings who knows how long they would have continued."

"We don't have any idea how they are being transported either. We know that one of your Marine's sister went missing after visiting him."

Gibbs looks at Fornell and Sacks. "Grab some chairs and pull on up. We have a bit figured out and if Abby finishes her dirt sample, it may turn out to be a lead. DiNozzo fill them in."

"We know how they are transporting the victims and that Olek, one of the dead Marines, was involved. The theory is that Sanchez, the one with the kidnapped sister, became suspicious of Olek and since Brown and Sanchez were buddies, he wanted to help. They followed Olek to that location and happened upon a meeting with his partners."

"Sanchez and Brown were caught and to be eliminated, Olek was caught in the crossfire and bled out."

Fornell still shocked by all that they had put together asked. "How are they transporting them?"

"Intermodal trailer. It has been pimped out."

"Pimped out Tony?" Ziva asks.

Tony shrugs. "How many times do you get to use a phrase like that? Not often enough-"

Gibbs head slaps Tony. "Move along, you used it."

Tony rubbing the back of his head, "Right Boss. The Intermodal can go anywhere. It wouldn't be that hard to avoid weigh stations and inspections, maybe get off an exit or two before, and back on when you're clear, travel late at night or maybe use back roads. Ziva is plotting all the sex toy deliveries to Olek; he received them all over the place, just never to his house. It will give us a grid."

Sacks looks at DiNozzo. "How so?"

"Just because he's sending them all over the place, doesn't mean you want to drive forever to pick them up and take them to a training camp. He's a Marine with a steady job and has to show up for duty. The deliveries are going to be in the area of the camp. When my Ninja Chick has it plotted, we can look at properties in the area."

"It's not going to be a family dwelling and it's not going to be in the city. Most likely it will far away from neighbors and any prying eyes."

"Ziver, how's it coming?"

"Almost have it Gibbs, just a couple more minutes."

Tony cocks his head. "So…do you Feebies have any other information, or are we gonna solve this all by ourselves?"

Fornell manages to look a little sheepish. "You got me. We really didn't have anything."

"Then we have a joint investigation for what reason?" Tony asks innocently.

Gibbs couldn't help the pride that bubbled up at his agent's subtle digs.

Ziva point up at the screen. "Ok. Here's the grid, the red houses are the delivery spots."

Tony studies the grid. "So the place where the camp is located will be somewhere in the middle."

Sacks shakes his head. "Why not on the outside?"

"Not likely. Again, the man's a Marine. He wouldn't be able to get out there except on the weekends and he's not going to waste his time driving all over."

Tony looks at McGee. "Can you find a Sat picture of the area in the center so we know what we're looking at?

McGee nods. "Yep. Give me a few." He furiously types on his keyboard.

Fornell looks at Gibbs smirking. "Aren't you the team leader?" raising his eyebrow in question.

"I am. But I've trained my people to handle it all and he knows what he's doing. His hunch, his find, his show." Fornell nods and sits back wishing that he had people like that. Hell, he threatened to steal DiNozzo repeatedly and would if there was ever a chance in hell of the man leaving Gibbs. But that was never going to happen.

McGee shoots a picture to the screen. "There are several warehouse-looking buildings and some other large structures that aren't located near neighborhoods."

Tony nods as Abby bounds into the bullpen bouncing on the balls of her feet. "My babies have spoken to me. That soil on the bottom of Olek's shoe has trace elements of a wide scope of minerals. Sandstone, siltstone, soft shale, conglomerate, dolomite, and limestone. But the telling piece de résistance was the anthracite coal."

Abby begins pacing back and forth waving her arms in excitement. "You can get most of those elements in many places, but for all of them to leave a trace and add to that the coal, there is only one place where you'll find all of that; Pennsylvania and somewhere near Perry County would be the most likely area."

Sacks took his life in his own hands when he asked. "How can you narrow it down that exactly? It's minerals and dirt."

Abby narrowing her eyes at him steps over to McGee's keyboard and brings up a geological map of Pennsylvania. "Because, Agent Sacks, there are minerals that are unique to a spot, to have all of these in the dirt sample it has to be in a location where all factors line up. Here is the Anthracite Upland, where the anthracite coal came from, the Susquehanna Lowland which gives us the soft shale; the Appalachian Mountain Section gives us the dolomite and the Blue Ridge Mountain Section which gives us the limestone."

"For the soil to have such a varied amount of these minerals I can and did narrow it down to a county. That is the only place all those areas meet. SO, unless you can analyze soils and figure out geographically where they are located and have the basic understanding that soil is not the same everywhere, you might want to sit down and zip it."

Fornell can't help the chuckle. "You never learn do you?" He looked at Sacks gesturing around the room at the glares coming from Tim, Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs all in defense of Abby.

Sacks swallows. "I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking."

Tony snarks back. "No shit Sherlock! You might try it sometime." He turns his head to look at Tim. "Can you narrow the Sat pic to a county?"

Tim nods. "No problem."

Tony looks at the screen as the field narrows. "Let's look into those four buildings and go from there." Tony turns to Abby and opens up his arms. The still tense Goth runs into them. Tony wrapping his arms around her, whispers in her ear, "Great job Abs! Don't listen to Slacks over there, remember he is a Feebie." A small giggle escapes as she relaxes. "Thanks Tony." Leaving Tony's arms, she heads back to her lab glaring at Sacks as she leaves.

Ziva looks at Sacks. "You do know that she could kill you and leave no forensic trace, right?"

Sacks holds up his hands. "I get it. Won't happen again."

McGee looks up from his computer. "OK, out of the four buildings I can only eliminate one of them and that is because it had a fire around six months ago. The other three are all still operating. One is Miss Eula's Cookies, two- Pirate's Booty LTD, and the third is King For Life."

"I'm working on getting their business portfolios and reports to see if that might help."

"Look into Pirate's Booty and King For Life. I've had Miss Eula's Cookies and I don't believe they would get away with naming a building after her company if Miss Eula doesn't have anything to do with it, they might notice and that is the last thing that they want to do. Draw attention to it." Tony tosses out to McGee.

Nodding McGee starts working his keyboard. "Pirate's Booty is an Adult Toy Store and so far I can't find anything on King For Life." McGee keeps staring at the screen with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" Tony watches McGee.

"Ever look at something like a puzzle and know that you're looking at the answer but just can't see it? Like a name that's on the tip of your tongue, but you can't remember it?" Tim asks Tony.

Tony nods.

"Well I feel like there is something in the name of the company that I am missing." Tim keeps staring at the letters and then smiles. "God am I glad I like puzzles."

"Care to share with the rest of the class McGee?" Gibbs growls.

McGee snapping to quick attention shares his information. "It's an anagram. King For Life is made up of all the letters in Griffin Olek's name. This is the building. And it's located in Marysville, PA, in Perry County." He sends a glare over at Sacks.

Fornell nods. "So that's where they are keeping the victims until the auctions and possibly where they train them. We need to get out there. Let's see if we can't get flights out. Driving would be murder with all the construction going on."

McGee starts to search for plane reservations. "Earliest flight out is tomorrow afternoon."

Fornell frowns. "Shit."

Tony shares a glance with Gibbs nods and leaves the bullpen heading for the elevators.

Gibbs looks at McGee and Ziva. "Ziva, go grab surveillance gear, weapons, ammo and vests for everybody. McGee get coms and everything you think we'll need; maps of the area, details about the building, anything. Everyone meet back here in one hour and we'll head to the airfield."

Fornell looks at Gibbs. "Where do you think we're going to go? No flight out till tomorrow and the FBI jet is already in use. You know something I don't?"

Missing the smirks on Ziva and McGee's faces, he watches a huge grin appear on Gibbs face. "I know a lot of things you don't and a few you'll be finding out. If you two have anything you need to grab get it. We leave in an hour."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Fornell and Sacks head to their car to grab their go bags and call their Director giving him a heads up.

Sacks looks at Fornell. "What the hell is going on?"

Fornell shrugs. "Don't know. But Jethro has a plan and I'm not going to question the man. He has never led me astray."

Sacks nods as the two men head back into NCIS, determined not to miss the deadline.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

ZIva returns to the bullpen, her cart loaded down with everything they will need. Abby comes up to help McGee arrange the files and maps that they will need on this op so that McGee could get coms together, and Gibbs grabs his sniper rifle, just in case.

Sacks and Fornell walk into a flurry of activity and offer to help organize and get everything together. Vance comes down having heard the commotion.

"I take it we have a lead and I will graciously assume that you were going to inform me of this fact, correct?"

Gibbs grunts. "As soon as we got everything together. We have a location for the ring and we'll be flying out to PA to take it down. If when we get there we find it's bigger than we think, we'll call for help. Right now, we believe that it's still small scale. Information of that sort is sketchy, but the fact that one of the partners was killed in the crossfire, I'm gonna figure they aren't all that bright. Olek was more the brains of it considering what we found out. But we won't know till we get there."

Vance smirks asking his next question though already guessing the answer. "How are you getting there? Any need for flying permits?"

Gibbs smirks back. "I can guarantee that will be taken care of by the pilot. He's a Captain in the Navy and has some influential friends."

Fornell and Sacks look on in complete confusion.

Vance nods his head in their direction. "Enjoy your flight." Laughing as he walks back to his office, he imagines the looks on their faces when they see their pilot is DiNozzo, wishing he could be there when they find out the whole story.

Gibbs looks at Fornell and Sacks. "Ready to roll?"

Fornell narrowing his eyes at Gibbs, "You gonna give us some details here, Jethro?

Gibbs shrugs. "In due time."

Ziva looks at Sacks. "Maybe you will learn not to judge a book by its pages."

McGee corrects her automatically. "Cover, Ziva. Not pages."

Shrugging she looks at Sacks again. "Either way I hope you learn. I did." smiling at McGee and Gibbs as she picks up one of the duffle bags packed with their gear.

Smiling McGee nods. "Me too Ziva." picking up another duffle.

Fornell picks up the last duffle. "Well great, those two have learned something that we just get to imagine." He states with a great deal of sarcasm.

Gibbs grabs his rifle and gear as he taps Fornell on the shoulder. "Come on Mr. Grumpy, maybe you will get to learn something as well, if you can play nicely with others. McGee we're taking an SUV so grab the right keys."

"Got it Boss."

The five of them, loaded down, make their way to the garage and one of the SUV's and head to the airfield.

Fornell looks at Gibbs in the mirror. "DiNutso meeting us there? Was there something he had to take care of that was more important than this?"

Sacks grimaces. "He left everyone else to do the grunt work, so like him." Sacks may not have noticed but Fornell did. He noticed the tightening of Gibbs jaw and the glare he sent the younger man.

"DiNozzo is doing more than his fair share and his insight on this got us to where we are now; on our way to catch the killers and put a Slavery Ring out of business."

The rest of the ride was made in silence. Pulling up to the MP Gibbs readied his Tarmac pass. Fornell noticing the pass looks at Gibbs.

"How the hell did you get that Jethro? They don't hand those out to just anyone."

Gibbs smirks. "I am on real good terms with the Captain."

The MP stopped the SUV. "May I see some identification Sir?"

Gibbs holds it out to the young soldier who looks up with recognition. Gibbs, Sir! It's good to see you. Birdman is over at his hanger. He taking you all up today?" Looking up to the sky, "It's a beautiful day to be in the air, Sir."

Gibbs chuckles. "Yes it is Private. Not going on a joy ride though, all business."

Frowning a little, he nods. "Guess that's also why he didn't take his baby up. Rare that he's here and she doesn't see air time. Maybe next time." He says hopefully. Noticing the two other friends of Birdman, he greets them before letting them through the gate. "Hi Miss Ziva, Mr. Tim." They wave as they pass through the gates.

Fornell shakes his head. "This is all freaking me out. They know you here? And this Birdman-"

Ziva chimes in. "It's his call sign".

Fornell continues. "Ok. Still how do you know this Birdman? And how often is NCIS here that they know you by name?"

Tim thinks for a moment. "Whenever we have free time together and that he's not out on an op."

Sacks gestures. "Op? Who the hell is this guy?"

"He's a Navy Fighter Pilot, decorated many times over. Be patient and you'll get your answers." Looking where Tony parked his car, he pulled in beside him.

"DiNutso's here already?"

Gibbs nods. "Had some stuff to do to make sure this went smoothly. Looking up as he gets out of the SUV, he sees Rainman. Smiling he walks over and hugs the younger man. "I see he's talked you into going as well?"

Rainman smiles. "Glad to help. He wanted to make sure there were two pilots just incase something happened, you know how he is. But all your weapons permits are accounted for and the flight plan is filed. There will be an SUV waiting at the Harrisburg Airport for you to take, courtesy of SECNAV. You know he likes to keep Tonio happy."

Gibbs smirks. "All that takes is airtime Dante."

Shrugging he agrees. "They keep piling more perks to keep him here." Flashing a smile at Gibbs, "It's all good!" They both head back to the SUV.

Rainman smiles at Fornell and Sacks. "I heard that you picked up two strays Gibbs." Extending his hand, he introduces himself. "Hi! I'm Dante or Rainman makes no difference to me, I'll be the Co-Pilot on this excursion."

Fornell looks at Gibbs. "A civilian on a possibly dangerous op? No offense to you Rainman, just not sure it's a good idea."

Narrowing his eyes a little, Rainman looks Fornell up and down. "Let's clear up a few misconceptions before they get you in any trouble. I'm not a civilian, but a trained Navy Fighter Pilot. This here plane you're using is Birdman's private aircraft. He asked me to fly and told me to keep it on the DL and I agreed. That's his call not yours. You don't like it you can fly commercial."

Gibbs looks at Fornell. "He's right. Not your call."

"Look I didn't mean any disrespect; I just don't like bringing more people into a possibly volatile situation. And I was unaware that you weren't a civilian. I apologize."

Rainman looks over at Gibbs. "Thought that was one of your rules."

Gibbs shrugs. "He's a stray, doesn't have to follow my rules. Come on lets get in the plane and buckled up. Time to hit the air." Gibbs and Rainman grab all the duffles and head over to the Gulf Stream.

Sacks whistles. "Nice plane."

Rainman smiles, "It is. What's it been McGee, about six months since he got this one?"

McGee thinks about it as they were sitting down in their seats. "Yea…about six months."

"You still enjoying the flying lessons?" Rainman asked McGee.

"Oh hell yea! They're incredible."

Fornell looks interested. "Why learn to fly?"

McGee smiles. "I was inspired. Watched Birdman fly his Hornet and come up with some maneuvers and I wanted to be in the sky. I mean, I know I can't fly that jet, but still, the feeling is incredible."

Rainman can't help but smile at the younger man's enthusiasm. They had all come such a long way from the time they learned about Tonio.

"I hear Birdman's going to get special clearance for you when you get your license and take you up in a Navy Hornet."

McGee flushed with excitement. "I know! I am excited as hell. I'll just be a passenger, but that will be awesome."

Fornell looks around at Team Gibbs and knows he is missing something.

"This Birdman sounds too good to believe. Must be a great guy." Fornell quips.

Gibbs nods. "That he is. You'll meet him in a bit."

Rainman heads towards the pilot's compartment and closes the door. "Everybody buckle up and sit tight."

Fornell looks around. "Where's DiNutso? I saw his car." At that moment, a familiar voice came over the intercom.

"Everyone sit back and enjoy your flight. This is Captain DiNozzo and I want to thank you for choosing Air DiNozzo for your flying needs. There will be no beverages or food served as…well there was just no time to bring any. I'll give you a heads up before we hit Harrisburg, PA. Should be roughly fifteen minutes. And Boss, I also managed to obtain a search warrant for us, just in case."

Fornell with his mouth hanging open looks at three smiling faces.

"DiNutso? Can fly? Navy Pilot?"

Sacks looks just as disbelieving. "Seriously?"

Gibbs nods. "Tony is a Navy Fighter Pilot, highly decorated in fact. One of those medals was earned because he saved my ass. He's ranked a Captain, has a Special Op's and Rapid Deployment contract, taught maneuvers he created at SFTI and a whole slew of things that this flight doesn't have the time to cover."

"Ask around and I guarantee a lot of people have heard of Birdman. Come over one night and I'll tell you some stories, hell, ask him or these two here. They have heard a bunch of them from his Squadron and McGee's dad."

Ziva adds. "Don't forget Ducky and Abby."

McGee pipes in. "Vance and his family as well."

Fornell shakes his head. "How is this possible? There is nothing in his records. What about when he was accused of murder? Nothing showed up then either."

Gibbs nods in understanding. "It's all classified; his missions are specialized and have a lot of secrecy around them. SECNAV would have opened up his records if he thought DiNozzo was actually going to trial for those murder accusations, in part because he was out of the country for some of them. But he wanted time for Abby to find proof so as not to have to open them. It's purely need to know and you didn't. This lot found out back when there were attacks on fighter pilots and he had to go undercover. Wasn't something that he could hide."

Fornell shrugs. "True. Not something you can fake and at that point couldn't hide. Why didn't he ever tell those two?"

Ziva shakes her head. "It is like the comment I made to Sacks earlier. Don't judge a book by its cover. I did, I never opened it to see if there was more."

McGee agreeing with Ziva, "I was too busy touting my education and never bothered to see that Tony always gave hints. My fault, though we have worked it all out and things are great".

Fornell shakes his head. "So I'm in the same boat as you were, I see one thing and never look at him further, not really a good thing for an investigator". Looking pointedly at Sacks, "Is it?"

Sacks sighs and agrees. "Well shit."

Ziva and McGee chuckle. "We've been there."

Fornell grins. "I must say though, really want to hear more. Have to make some time, Jethro."

Gibbs smiles and nods.

Tony's voice comes back over the intercom. "Approaching the Harrisburg Airport. I'd tell you to buckle up, but there wasn't time for you to unbuckle. Maybe next time a longer flight with snacks. And Fornell, no harassing my teammates for information. One night I'll meet you at Jethro's, cook Italian and then you can ask."

Gibbs chuckles at Fornell's expression. "What? He knows you."

Fornell shakes his head. "That's not it…he can cook?"

He is met by three nodding heads and a chorus of "Yes".

"Damn. If he were a woman, I'd have to marry him. He's perfect"

Laughter fills the cabin.

Landing at the Harrisburg Airport, they find the SUV waiting. Loading it up with their gear, they wait for Tony to disembark after his post flight check.

Tony exits the plane with Rainman.

"I'll call when we have it wrapped up and are headed back to the plane. Feel free to partake in this lovely airport's hospitality!" He smiles at Rainman.

"Smartass!"

"You know you love me!" Tony shoots back.

Sighing with a huge grin on his face, he nods. "That I do. Be careful, all of you." saluting Tony as he makes his way to the SUV.

Tony smiles as he enters the SUV in the driver's seat. "What? I fly and I drive."

"Do you know where you're headed?" Sacks asks.

"Yep. See this here gizmo? It one of those newfangled gadgets that show you directions, and this one is already programmed to where we are headed. So let's get this show on the road. They all scurry into the SUV and head out to the location.

Tony parks the SUV away from the warehouse and uses binoculars to check out the surrounding area and shakes his head as he tells Gibbs. "Nobody is outside, no movement at all."

Gibbs looks over the grounds. "No guards? McGee, use the heat sensor and see if you can pick up any heat signatures."

Pulling it out of their gear, they edge a little closer to get a good reading. "It's showing people inside Boss. I count twelve."

"We need to move in closer and see if we can get a better handle on what's inside. Everybody gear up."

A rustle of clothes, Velcro, and clips being checked was heard as preparations were made. Gibbs continues. "Com checks in three. DiNozzo you're with me, Tim and Ziver and Fornell and Sacks. Wide berth around the property and keep eyes peeled." Placing his finger on his com., "Can you hear me?" Everyone nods as they split up. "Let's roll."

The three teams move silently through the woods that surround the warehouse, each keeping a close watch for traps and guards.

Gibbs hits his com. "Tim, Fornell, report".

"Nothing outside Boss, see at least three women in one room, third window down. No heat signatures from the upper floors."

"Jethro, I have four women and two men second window on the north side of the building. Looks like a training session. We need to do something."

"I only have two women chained in one room and no men." Gibbs responds.

Tony speaks up. "Abby said there were two shooters, it's possible they're the two men you spotted, Fornell. Maybe this really is a small operation."

Tony taps Gibbs and shows him the broken window. "We have a sneak entry way. Tony is headed in." Gibbs nods at Tony. "Fornell, one of you stay at that window since those are the only two males and see if they make any moves. At this point we don't know if any of the women are involved."

Fornell responds. "Roger that. Sacks will keep his eyes on the men. I'll make my way around to the east side and look there."

The silence is tense as Tony climbs in the window and gets his bearings. Going to the door he gently tries the knob and pushes the door open. Whispering in his com, "Hallway is empty; several doors that I can see have padlocks on them".

Gibbs responds. "Hold that position. Fornell, anything on the east side?"

"Negative. Windows are all boarded up. I'm going to make my way to you."

Gibbs continues. "Ziver, any entry on your side?"

"No. Two windows aren't boarded up; one has a woman inside the room, and the other is dark. No heat signatures, but I am unable to see if there are obstacles."

"Sacks, the men still occupied?"

"Unfortunately for the woman, yes. They are starting with toys Gibbs; we need to speed this up."

"Working on it. Tony, can you see a way to a door if I get Ziver in there with you?"

Tony checks for cameras then sticks his head out. I see what may be an entry door. All the doors down this hallway are closed. Sacks, is the door where the two men are open or closed?"

"Closed. Probably don't want the other woman to watch what will happen, shock being used as a training method."

"Gibbs send Ziva in and we'll make our way to the door."

"Ziva, you hear that?"

"On my way Gibbs."

'Tony, I'm at the window and coming in. Please don't shoot me."

Tony lets out a little chuckle. "Never my Ninja Chick." Once Ziva is inside, they make their way silently to the door. "We're at the door, no cameras in the hallway. Sacks, still clear?"

"Yes."

"Opening the door boss." The three other agents enter the building.

Gibbs looks around. "The women in these rooms can wait until we apprehend the two men and clear the room. I want to make sure that none of these women are involved in the ring."

They make it to the door of the room that houses the two men and the four women.

Gibbs lifts his fingers signaling the countdown. Three. Two. One. Tony kicks down the door and the five agents enter guns up and ready.

"Freeze. NCIS. Hands where we can see them." The two men, naked from the waist down, remove themselves from the two women and raise their hands. The women collapse from the brutality that they experienced. The two other women were found cuffed to the floor.

"Sacks, call for the local authorities. We're gonna need help with the women." Gibbs and Tony went over to the two men, handcuffed them together, and placed them in a corner with Fornell keeping his gun trained on them. "Ziver, see if there are some blankets in this place for the women."

ZIva comes back in with a load of blankets and gently places them over the two women. Tony kneels on the floor telling them in soft tones that they are now safe and will be taken care of.

Ziva starts to go through the padlocked rooms and brings all the women to the one room, making sure that they understand their nightmare is over. McGee begins photographing everything and Sacks searches through the building.

They find the two guns as well as records that were kept of buyers and needs. Gibbs looks at the two men and smirks.

"Can't wait to get you in interrogation." The men continue with their silence, not that it really matters. There is certainly more than enough evidence for their case.

Several ambulances arrive along with the local LEOs. Coordinating with everyone Fornell and Sacks stay behind to get all the women's statements as well as photographic and DNA evidence, stating they could rent a car.

Tony looks at them as if they are nuts. "Drop us off at the Airport with the gear and use the SUV. I'll let SECNAV know what's going on. It'll be fine."

Sacks looks at Tony. "You sure?"

"Positive".

Ensuring that all the women will be taken to a local hospital with several of the LEOs in tow to watch over them, they make quick work of the scene and reload the SUV, heading for the airport.

With Gibbs driving, Tony calls Rainman letting him know that everyone is safe and they are on their way. He makes a second call to SECNAV gives him a heads up about the SUV and finally a quick one to Vance letting him know that it was all tied up with a pretty bow.

A Local LEO follows them, prisoners in tow, to the airport where Tony was to fly them back so that Gibbs could hold them at NCIS. After Fornell and Sacks return there will be interrogations and reports. But for the time being lock up at NCIS will be the prisoner's new home.

"Plane is gassed and ready to go. Dante has the restraints out and ready for our two guests."

Ziva and Fornell look at Tony. Ziva speaks up first. "You have restraints on your plane Tony?"

Tony nods. "Not the first time I have transported a person and I have seats designed for such an occurrence. Can't tell you any more than that." Winking at Ziva, "If I did I'd have to kill you."

Ziva chuckles and shakes her head.

Pulling into the airport, Rainman comes up to greet them surreptitiously checking Tony over for any injuries. Gibbs just grins at the action. The LEOs hand over the prisoners and Tony and Rainman secure them for travel.

Sending Fornell and Sacks off, the rest enter the plane for the flight home. It was a successful op, women were rescued from a horror that they shouldn't have had to experience, bad guys caught with no injuries and the joint operation was over. All in all, it was a good day.


End file.
